Cosmic Codes Wiki
'Cosmic Codes ' Cosmic codes is an adventure role playing game and app set in the distant future. Your story takes place in a universe where earthlings have colonised a cluster of solar systems, mastered interstellar technologies and borne out entire new civilizations. Organic, bionic and post-physical humans, sentient AI and altered genomes all share this burgeoning new home, living precariously as society moves at breakneck speed. Much has been achieved in the centuries since mankind set its sights on the great beyond, but some things don't change - life still isn't fair. Great power is still exploited and suffering is plain to see for those who choose to look. Some may be lucky enough to live out their days in the peaceful serenity of HomeX, overlooking vast (albeit virtual) landscapes, while others take their chances out on ShellCo Paradise World (Pending Development), an informal settlement and ideal pit stop for pioneering drifters, lawless outcasts and asylum seekers alike. Wherever you might end up in the New Worlds, it is the creative, the cunning and the brave who will make history. Yes, adventure is a a way of life for some, but some have an uncanny ability to persevere. In the eco-urban utopia of Jardin, children swap stories of those who have the power to bend what is possible; to intercept forces and shape energy, to alter atomic structures at whim, who roam through time in two directions, stories of mastery of digital networks and control of immeasurably powerful machines - those for whom the impossible is the everyday. It is thought that these abilities are like a set of codes. Each is a science, but it is also an intuition. It is mathematic, but it is also a faith. But whatever their nature, legendary tales lie in wait for beings who might one day master these Cosmic Codes. So get your mind attuned to the cosmic microwave background radiation and see if you can't pick up a signal, here is where your tale begins... Gamepley Cosmic Codes is influenced by role playing systems such as Dungeons and DragonsD20 system, FATE and PBTA, but doesn't use any dice*. Instead all the game management happens in the app so that you can play a character or run a game without worrying too much about all the daunting, complex stuff. If you've played any games that use turn based systems like Final Fantasy or Pokemon then it's kind of like that except all the action happens in your imagination. As briefly as possible, a group of friends get together - one is the Game Master, who sets the scene, tells the players what is happening and decides how their actions play out - the others play characters of their own design, and decide what these characters do. And whether that's using Force Wave to blast a security drone into the stratosphere or demanding their team's spaceship be exclusively soundtracked by an AI Jean Michel Jarre replica, that's up to you. It can't hurt to take a look at The Basics, but otherwise the best place to start is to get stuck in and create a character! = * But we should do a dice version too because dice are great = Universe Like the real universe, the Cosmic Codes universe is ever-expanding, uniformly random and basically exists only in the subjective perspective of the observer. But because that kind of meta philosophy can be a drag, games do share a basic premise (futurist space colonies, yada yada) which informs the character design, abilities and items that can be accessed. The central reference point for the tone and style of this particular breed of sci fi is Douglas Adams; players can take the game in whatever direction they choose, but it's designed to be bold and fun science fiction that breaks a few rules and has a big sense of humour. Rick and Morty and Final Space also strike similar chords. There's some pages in the History section which tell the story of the timeline from our time to age of the Cosmic Codes, and some explanation of character types and the cosmic codes, plus some miscellaneous bits about planets and Major Universal Events. Need help building out this community? * Home * History ** The Interplanetary Migration ** The Posthuman Movement ** AI - A Farce in Three Acts * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse